


Noodles with Dorian

by Belle_Raconteur97



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Friendship, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Raconteur97/pseuds/Belle_Raconteur97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian stop for noodles after an arrest.  Business as usual for the partners, especially when Dorian calls John on his shenanigans.</p><p>This short story doesn't really have an exact place in the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodles with Dorian

The noodle shop was almost empty when John and Dorian limped in. Well, John limped, Dorian was walking just fine. When they had jumped from the second story window, while chasing the suspect from their latest case, Dorian was up and running before John had realized he had rolled his ankle. Dorian, of course had caught up to the small-time dealer, taking him down before Kennex caught up with them. John handed cuffs over to Dorian, while he informed the slime-ball of his rights. The guys was out of his mind, high off some new synthetic drug. These things usually ate holes in the brains of the addicts, leaving them a drooling mess. He longed for what the older cops called the “good ol’ days” of junkies.

The two regulars at the counter lifted their head in what might be called a nod in Johns direction. They ignored the DRN, but Dorian didn’t care. The proprietor set a beer in front of John, and a water in front of Dorian. He knew he was a synthetic, but thought Dorian was “ok,” or so he told John one day. Dorian never ate, but John tipped for two when he came along. He was getting used to his company while he ate, and Dorian was not just a synthetic; he was John’s partner.  
“John,” Dorian started, with a level expression John thought was dangerously close to a smirk. “How did you know that the dealer was going to go out the window?”

“He was high as a kite; idiot probably thought he could fly,” with a wry twist of his mouth he took big pull on the beer bottle and dug into his noodles.  
“Yes, John, but I saw no real indication that he was going to escape through the window. I guessed he was going to try for the laundry chute.” Dorian was smiling, John felt like he was laughing at him.

“Well, I didn’t know you could guess; aren’t you supposed to use logic and calculations to figure these things out?” John turned back to his noodles, but kept Dorian in the corner of his eye.

“What kind of bot are you? I might need to trade you in for an MX, if you can’t calculate the odds of a junkie jumping of of the window.”

“Hey, man!” Dorian laughed, “I had it at 95% that he was going down that laundry chute. You put the idea of going out the window in his head. I think your exact words were,”You don’t want to jump out the window; you won’t make it,” he said in his John-Voice.

“You make it sounds like I was daring him to jump,” John slurped more noodles. dorian hated when he slurped, so he did it every chance he would get; coffee, noodles, whatever.

“You said it, John, not me.” Dorian’s blue eyes were expressive, especially since they belonged to an android. His eyes were laughing, but his face was serious again.

“Do you think I would coerce someone I had to chase to jump out the window, Dee? Is that what you’re saying to me?” John was busted, and he knew it.

“Only because you thought he would break his leg,” Dorian accused, trying to tuck back the smile that was creeping up on his face once again.  
John spit the last drink of his beer, laughing, as the noodle shop owner cussed at him. John just trained his dark eyes on Dorian’s blue ones; his partner knew him too well. He sighed, pulling out his bitstick, He would be tipping more than double today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'm sharing, so I hope you like it! It's the third or fourth fic I have ever written, and I am working my way up to some bigger, better things. Hopefully, I will be sharing more with you very soon! Also, sorry about the title. I'm trying to get better at those.


End file.
